


To Bring Color to this World

by Numinous_Lost



Series: A pile of one shots and short stories because I have no self control. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gun Violence, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Lost/pseuds/Numinous_Lost
Summary: When you finally meet your soulmate, that is when you finally get to see the world for what it is. Color floods your eyes, awakens your senses. But  when your soulmate dies, you'll once again be plunged into that black and white world.Gavin Reed's mother had explained all this to him, Tina had confirmed it much later. So when his world got flooded with color one morning, he was curious as to who it was.All he could figure out was that the idiot needed to figure out how to keep himself alive, because he was doing a fairly terrible job at it.Connor, after all, did have an issue with dying.





	To Bring Color to this World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always into AU's, and my little sister said that I should be writing some Convin. So here we are, and there is more to come as well. Enjoy!

It was something his mother had explained to him once. “One day, your world will be flooded with things that you never expected. You’ll be able to see the most vivid of things, you’ll be able to see just how perfectly handsome you are. When that day comes, never let that person go, okay?” She had said it more as a warning, the pounding fist of his father slamming against that door.  Warm hands cupped the chubby cheeks of Gavin Reed, before he felt the kiss to his forehead.

He had been maybe five when he lost his mother, and was stuck with the wrath of his father. At least that bastard was long dead now, buried and forgotten under the cold, hard ground. Still, nothing had changed in his life. His world was monotone, nothing but deep blacks and bright whites, and every form of gray-scale in between.

Thank god he had Tina, otherwise he would have been fucked when it came to color combinations in his clothes. Tina was living proof of what his mother had told him, though he would have been livid to find out that his fucking soulmate was a _goddamned_ _android_. She was happy though, the ST 300 seemed… As happy as an android could be, and he didn’t look like a fucking idiot, unlike a certain Lieutenant with no fashion sense.

All in all, Gavin felt like his life was clicking along pretty smoothly.

So it was pretty rough on him when he woke up one morning, and saw something different. Reds appeared first, followed by yellows and blues. The first time he saw Sidekick, he almost couldn’t believe how gorgeous the orange spots on her were, or the fact that she was actually a calico. He had just thought she was a weird, spotted cat. Picking her up, she playfully bat at his face, before letting out her old lady meow to be put down.

Looking into a mirror for the first time was a different experience entirely. Touching that chestnut brown hair, holding tannish eyelids apart to see the (still) grey irises behind them, dappled with green throughout. Seeing the dark edge of the scar that slid across the bridge of his nose was jarring, given the fact that his skin seemed to highlight it so much. Lightly pink fingernail beds were showcased next, as they ran along that rough edge of the skin. They slid down as well, over his bare chest. Taking each and every one of those raised scars in, the brightness and depth of color unique to each one.

It was hard for him to take his eyes off himself.  _ Fuck _ , he was an attractive piece of man.

But if he didn’t get going, he was going to be ridiculously late for work. And with the chance to fuck around with some murdering android piece of trash, there was no way he was going to miss that.

It was the sight of the other android that set him off though. That stupid ass face that he just wanted to punch in, talking so casually. As if something like that deserved to be at the same rank as himself. He had  _ earned _ it, and the plastic piece of shit, with it’s singular curl out of place, it hadn’t done anything besides be activated. As if that was some special  _ skill _ or something.

Fuck, he wanted to blow it’s processor out and watch that blue blood spray against a wall. That would teach that fucking company… No, that would teach his half-brother from interfering with his work again. His fingers might have been a bit trigger happy, but at least he managed to stave it off for the moment. The detective tried to remain at least somewhat professional, even as the plastic asshole managed to actually get the confession out of the other piece of shit.  _ Fucker _ .

Tapping Chris on the shoulder, Gavin led the beat cop out and into the interrogation room to clean up the pile of plastic and get it back into the holding cell. How was he supposed to know that the fucking thing was unstable?  It wasn’t like murderous robots came with a manual, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to trust the word of another one.

Maybe today would be his lucky day, and he would get to take down the robocop? Or he would have, if Hank hadn’t snapped at him. Facing down the barrel of a gun was not how he wanted his day to continue. So he relented.

He didn’t want to say to his joy, but there was something hidden behind the panic of watching the murder-bot steal Chris’s gun, taking down both RK800 and himself in the process. Once the bangs settled and the smoke cleared, Gavin got to see nothing more than one very dead robot, and another one that was dying. “I’ll go get the fucking cleaning crew.” He said, tapping Hank lightly on the shoulder as he passed. He  _ had _ just lost his partner, after all.

Something should have clicked in his brain when his vision slipped back to black and white. It didn’t. Things just weren’t that obvious, when it came to Detective Reed’s own life. It was as if the color was slowly leaking out of his world view, but that wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. Maybe his idiot of a soul mate would end up on his desk tomorrow morning. It would be better than dealing with another fucking android case.

                                                                                                -------

His world was bright again as he greeted it hung over. Even if it hadn’t been two humans that had died last night, he had still been a witness to two deaths, and that meant that he deserved a drink. Did he understand why the color flickered in and out like this? Fuck no. He would just talk to Tina in the morning. 

Coffee, Tina, and doughnuts were the way to wake up in the morning, and there was nothing else he could accept as a substitute. Naturally, the first thing he did was tell her that her mascara was the wrong color.

Tina almost lost her shit at that. “Wait, wait, hold up. You need to tell me about this mystery person  _ right now. _ ” She said, leaning in closer.

“Dunno them. I’m assuming i ran into them on the street or something.” He said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. “I’m just enjoying the benefits of not needing assistance in putting on clothes.”

There it was, the pout. “That’s no fun at all. I mean, aren’t you curious about who it is?” She reached up, poking him in the forehead. “At least find out for  _ my _ sake.”

“I’ll try. But the person is a fucking idiot.” He added, with a sigh. “Dunno why, but everything tried to flicker back to black and white last night. I’ve already grown used to see my handsome face, it would be torture to take it away from me now.”

“Narcissist.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Cock sucker.”  
“Jealous much?”  
“Not at all~”  
“I know you-- Whoa, wait.”

Gavin ended up leaning over, watching as they were joined by the once dead plastic detective. “You have got to be shitting me. That son of a bitch is back from the dead.”

Tina’s head whipped around to watch as the android walked back in, straightening his tie with a small smirk on his lips. When he finally made his way over to the two of them, Connor was looking at both of them curiously.

It was when the opening presented itself, that Gavin finally got to do something that he had been dreaming of. He punched the other as hard as he could, and for a brief moment, his world flickered from those bright colors once again. It was like a TV losing signal more than anything else, and something that he would rather avoid ever happening again.

He didn’t know that he had smashed into Connor’s regulator, and for a brief moment, jarred it enough to set off a warning within the android himself.

Gavin wouldn’t have cared anyways.

                                                                                                -------

Connor knew. It was as if someone had switched on something in his brain the first time he had ran into the detective. A small part of him had hoped that it would have been related to his partner, that would have made things simple. Hank seemed to have a dislike of androids, but Gavin… Gavin despised him.

Really, it was a remorse that he felt for the human, over everything else. Once Connor finished his mission and was decommissioned, the human would be plunged back into that black and white world. It seemed unfair, but something entirely out of his control. He wasn’t here for that sort of thing. He was here to hunt deviants, and he was going to be damn good at it.

                                                                                                -------

No one really knew why Elijah had taken the extra effort not to counteract this fact. After all, at least to Gavin, it was common knowledge that his half brother had built his own soulmate. And in the great scheme of things, he was fairly sure that was cheating. But Gavin didn’t actually mind Chloe. 

She was probably the  _ only _ android he didn’t mind, because that meant that someone in his damn family could die happy, at least. Besides, when he came over, she would sit with him and let him ramble on about everything that was happening without getting offended by his quips. Even now, she sat so calmly, stroking her fingers through his hair as he rested with his head in her lap. Sprawled out on the couch, Elijah off doing who knows what, Gavin felt like he could actually talk freely here.

“It’s amazing, Chlo. Like, fuck, I wish everyone could just like, casually bump into their soul mate and then never have to deal with it again. I go out to a bar or something with T, and I can actually see all those attractive people for once. And take them home. There is a world of difference between banging someone in technicolor, instead of black and white. Little differences that I’m gonna be pissed if this idiot can’t keep their life together.”

She hummed for a minute, clearly thinking it over as he sat there. “But doesn’t it make you sad that you’re never going to know the person? I know I would be, if Elijah died on me.”

“Listen, if Eli dies, I’m sweeping you right the fuck up.”  
“Flatterer.”  
“Only for you~”

She laughed at that, before leaning down and tapping his forehead lightly. ‘And what are you going to do if your mystery soul mate is an android then?”

“Fucking kill myself.”  
“Gavin!!”

He sighed slightly, trying to push that thought from his mind. It was one that had been resting there, a small suspicion that he didn’t need confirmed. “Then I’ll continue on banging random people from bars, because I’m never going to get all homey and cozy with a fucking android. No offense.”

“I’m only mildly offended, don’t worry.” She shot back, but the smile just proved the joke to him. “With the way your luck is, it’s going to end up being RK800.” She joked, returning to stroking her long fingers through his hair again.

“Don’t even joke about that. The last thing I need is  _ that _ .” He groaned, hating her for voicing that same concern that sat in himself. “God, he looks fucking idiotic, his voice is annoying, he’s always butting in where he’s not needed. And he just needs to  _ stop _ .”

“If you say so, Gav.”  
"I absolutely do.”:

                                                                                                -------

It only got confirmed the moment they were alone in that evidence locker. The bang was still echoing after he had pulled the trigger, sending a bullet right into the android’s head. Just like he had dreamed of doing in the beginning, Gavin finally saw it through. And the first thing he saw after was darkness. It didn’t shift away slowly this time, Gavin’s sight was plunged back into that gray scale. As if it was some cruel joke, some fate that he didn’t know he was getting. Blue was the last to leave his vision, as those streaks of blue blood covered the walls behind them. 

Two hands reached down, tangling into the jacket. Slamming the already dead android into the ground, Gavin couldn’t believe that he actually felt tears slipping from himself. Why? Why did he have to be tied to this thing? Why was he only going to get a week of enjoyment out of this?

He slammed him again. And again. Over and over, his tears falling down onto him and mingling with the blood that was getting everywhere. When someone finally pulled him off, it was the asshole that had stolen the case from the department. Peterson, Perkins, something like that. Hank had called him cock sucker, and that seemed appropriate right then.

And this was how Gavin ended up with some time off, a few days to de-stress and recuperate. No one could fault him, he had taken out the android that was trying to steal information from the FBI. He was a fucking hero.

He just felt like absolute shit.

Which was why he downed a bottle of whisky that night and just prayed that he wouldn’t wake back up. So when the sun’s cruel rays and his multicolored kitten woke him back up, it… It was a strange relief that washed over him. Every time that fucker died, he somehow came back to life. And even for just a day longer, Gavin got to see just how the world was meant to be seen.

Spending the day with Sidekick and Prince was a blessing in itself. No one bothered him, no one contacted him. He got to see the world as it was, and he got to watch as the world outside went to shit. Here, in his small apartment, he watched the peaceful protest. He watched the asshole FBI gun down people. And all over the news, he got to see everything that was happening.

And for the first time, Gavin got to see things a little differently. Sure, they were plastic. They were assholes. He hated them for stealing good jobs. But maybe Elijah was right in creating them. Both of his brother’s masterpieces stood up there. The deviant leader  RK200. He had watched his brother hand build that one, Chloe offering for him to learn the process too. He declined, said something terrible, and then continued to watch. 

The deviant hunter… The  _ deviated _ deviant hunter. The one he didn’t want to admit was his soul mate. The one who he had helped murder twice now.

Fuck, he really was an absolute prick.

As long as the asshole made it through. Maybe.  _ Maybe _ Gavin would apologize for all the shit he pulled.   
Maybe.

But for now he could be contented in knowing that the fucker was alive, and his world view wasn’t going to be changing any time soon.

  
  



End file.
